


Keith is thirsty

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Lance (Voltron), Both are students, College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College/Coffee Shop AU, Keith has a crush, Keith procrastinates too much, Low-key pining keith, M/M, One Shot, Very quick thing, Voltron, klance, light klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: "Um, are you still open?"Lance looked from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of small fridge to see who had spoken. There was a guy in a, honestly, dorky red jacket and black skinny jeans, with dark hair a little to similar to a mullet. Despite the questionable fashion choices, the boy was fairly cute.---I didn't get to finish the next chapter of the shklance thing I'm working on but I did write this up on my phone while waiting to be picked up so, enjoy





	Keith is thirsty

"Um, are you still open?"

Lance looked from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of small fridge to see who had spoken. There was a guy in a, honestly, dorky red jacket and black skinny jeans, with dark hair a little too similar to a mullet. Despite the questionable fashion choices, the boy was fairly cute. "Uh, well we close at 9," the barista said, glancing at the clock on the wall. 8:58. "What did you want?" He asked skeptically.

If the boy wanted some iced cappuccino, he'd be sorely disappointed.

"Coffee?" Was the answer.

Lance rolled his eyes, turning away slightly from the half stocked fridge. "What kind?"

"Um, just, regular I guess?" Lance wasn't sure if he should find the guy's awkward stance cute or his unhelpfulness annoying.

"So, black?"

"Yes?"

Lance nodded and pushed himself up. That was simple. "I can do that, it'll take a few extra minutes to brew another pot though." He had already cleaned the machines out, since today had been slow and he hadn't expected anymore customers.

"That's fine."

"Cool," Lance said while walking around the counter, jerking his hips to the side so he didn't bang into the corner for the thousandth time. "Late night planned?" He asked while filling a pot halfway.

"Yeah."

This guy was real chatty. He looked over his shoulder for a second. "College student?" Living in a college town, and working at a cafe in the local library, Lance tended to see a lot of college kids.

"Yeah," the guy sighed before asking "you?"

Lance chuckled as he hooked the pot into place and flipped on the machine, turning to talk face to face. "Just barely. You go to VU?"

He didn't know why he asked that, Voltron University was the only nearby college. The guy nodded, fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag. "Well, I'm Lance, maybe we'll bump into each other sometime," Lance held his hand out over the counter.

"Keith," he said, shaking the offered hand.

"So, what major are you?" Lance asked after a second of silence that was way too awkward to continue.

"MSE," Lance stared at Keith, not understanding the answer at all. After a moment Keith realized. "Uh, media special effects," he elaborated.

"Ooh," Lance nodded, surprised that the untalkative boy standing in front of him was a theatre kid. "Fun, a couple of my friends are theatre majors."

Keith shrugged. "I just like to blow things up."

Lance stared at him before a laugh burst out of his mouth. He slammed his hand on the table and covered his eyes, grinning. "That's the best reason I've ever heard."

Keith smiled softly before forcing his lips into a frown and glancing away.

Lance jumped, turning around as the coffee beeped suddenly. He grabbed the largest cup available and filled it up, sealing a lid on it and sliding it across the counter. "There you go, two bucks."

Keith frowned. "For that size?"

Lance shrugged, smiling. "I'm charging you for a small, but didn't wanna waste half a pot of coffee. Think of it as a discount for making me laugh."

Keith nodded slowly, not sure if he should accept the drink but decided he was too short on cash to say no. He pulled two dollars from the outer pocket of his bag, handing it to Lance.

Lance smiled and popped open the register, putting the money in. "Have a great night, see you around campus!"

"Um, yeah," Keith mumbled, holding the cup near his chin and trying to hide a faint blush as he headed towards the exit.

Lance tilted his head, appreciating the view as his last customer left.

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up as a prequel kinda thing for a college au I've been planning? We'll see


End file.
